falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth City Capitol Building
The Elizabeth City Capitol Building is the government building from which Elizabeth City is run. Once the Museum of the Albemarle, this large building contains the buildings for the Elizabeth City Senate, the Mayor, and the Judge. The building has undergone multiple changes since the Great War. While most of these changes have been due to reconstruction after hurricanes, renovations have taken place in an effort to make the building more defensible in the event of raider attacks. These changes include reinforced metal shielding over the once-large windows overlooking the entrance. This has also made the building more prone to surviving hurricanes with minimal amounts of damage. History Pre-War The Elizabeth City Capitol Building was the Museum of the Albemarle before the Great War. Constructed in the 1960s, this three-story building housed records on the Outer Banks for over a century. This museum was home to several exhibits surrounding both ship travel and the history of the Outer Banks of North Carolina. It described how the first settlers in North Carolina lived, how pirates roamed the seas, and how industry was brought to the Outer Banks. Before the war, the building had a blue roof and a large glass window overlooking the central room. There were various recreations of boats, ships, and houses scattered throughout the various exhibits of the Museum of the Albemarle. In addition to these exhibits, there was a cafeteria in the museum and, of course, a gift shop. During October of 2077, there was an exhibit on the American Civil War. This exhibit contained artifacts and items from the American Civil War. Ruins After the Great War, Elizabeth City fell on hard times. All sorts of building materials were needed and anything non-essential was gutted in Elizabeth City. This includes the Museum of the Albemarle. Exhibits were taken down for their parts, metal artifacts were melted or used in the construction of items, and the food court was scoured for food within weeks of the Great War. After those first few weeks, activity in the Museum of the Albemarle ceased for the most part. The building was occasionally looted for various items, though the building began suffering storm damage and other problems presented by mother nature. For a time, the Museum of the Albemarle was used as a shelter for homeless denizens of Elizabeth City. By the time the Hammerheads entered Elizabeth City, the Museum of the Albemarle was a gutted building that reeked of homeless people and, occasionally, the deceased. In 2102, a hurricane flooded the building for a time, resulting in it being largely abandoned for a decade. It wasn't until 2112 that people began using the museum. The Old Guard famously conspired in the ruins of the Museum. Most others stayed away from the museum for fear that it would collapse around them. The Museum of the Albemarle became relevant for the first time in nearly 30 years when the Old Guard launched their attack on the Hammerheads from the museum. During the fighting, the museum saw minimal damage. The destruction of the buildings used by the Hammerheads led to the Museum of the Albemarle being the obvious choice for a new governmental building after the Hammerheads had been removed from Elizabeth City. Capitol After 2112, the Museum of the Albemarle was officially designated as the Elizabeth City Capitol Building. During the hurricane of that year, the building saw damage due to floodwaters and high winds. The windows of the building had long since been shattered and the carpeting had completely rotted away by that point. Vegetation grew on the walls and any artifacts left in the museum had decayed to the point of being nearly unrecognizable. Still, the Old Guard wished to clean the building up and turn it into a multipurpose governmental building. Parts of the building were replaced with sturdier materials and the roof was entirely replaced. Restoration of the lobby took months, with restoration of the entire building taking over three years. By 2115, the building had gone from a rotting husk of a museum to a bastion of democracy in the Broken Banks. The Johnson Family of Elizabeth City have famously used the Elizabeth City Capitol Building as their base of operations. They reside in the building, work in the building, and hold congress in the building. Layout The bottom floor of the Elizabeth City Capitol Building houses the Senate Rotunda. The seven representatives of Elizabeth City gather here to hold congress much like the Pre-War United States Congress. In addition, there are various waiting and sitting rooms along with preserved artifacts from the Dark Ages and early days of Elizabeth City. The second floor contains housing for the Mayor of Elizabeth City and the Judge of Elizabeth City. Their offices are also located on this floor. The third floor contains storage for artifacts from the pre-war museum that could be saved along with any artifacts not on display on the first floor of the Elizabeth City Capitol Building. It also contains a small armory should the Elizabeth City Capitol Building ever be attacked. Category:North Carolina Category:Places Category:Sites